Die Sache Mit Dem Stein
by LeeAna
Summary: Prequel zu "The Perfect Day" JackAna


Die Sache mit dem Stein ...  
  
Prequel zu „The Perfect Day"  
  
‚Was tat sie denn da?' Captain Sparrow schmälerte die Augen und fixierte seinen Blick genauestens auf die Frau, die da am Strand irgendwas zusammen sammelte. Dabei wollten sie doch los. Weitersegeln. Auf in neue Abenteuer die nur ein Jack Sparrow überstehen kann... Es war höchste Zeit, dass auch Ana an Bord kam. Sonst würden sie noch ohne sie die Anker lichten müssen. Doch wem, um Himmels willen, könnte er dann auftragen, die Kette an eben dieser der Anker hing, zu polieren? Jedem, eigentlich. Schliesslich war er Captain und was er sagte war Gesetz. Aber keiner würde so köstlich dreinschauen und sich so prima aufregen. Nein... ausgeschlossen. Ana musste mit. Etwas genervt winkte er Gibbs zu sich.br  
  
„Was tut sie da?"fragte Jack den alten Mann beiläufig und starrte weiter auf den Strand. Dort watete Ana schon gut eine halbe Stunde im seichten Wasser umher und bückte sich ab und zu um etwas aus dem Wasser zu fischen, es kurz an ihrer Hose abzuwischen und dann in ihren Taschen verschwinden zu lassen. br Doch Gibbs zuckte nur mit den Schultern und murmelte was von Frauen und so. br  
  
„Du kannst gerne ihre Arbeiten übernehmen, Gibbs"gab Jack ihm auf sein Gemurmel zu verstehen. Dieser verstand sofort, was der Captain ihm damit sagen wollte und zog es daher vor, ebenfalls auf Anamaria zu starren, die einfach nicht in das Beiboot steigen und zur Pearl hinüber rudern wollte. br Für einige Momente standen Jack und Gibbs schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Oberdeck bis ersterer plötzlich herumfuhr und Gibbs mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte und mit beiden Händen wedelte. br „Was machst du noch hier! Los! Hol sie schon an Bord!"scheuchte er ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der verwirrte Ausdruck in Gibbs' Gesicht zeigte jedoch wenig Wirkung bei seinem Gegenüber und so wandte er sich murmelnd zum Gehen. br „Das habe ich gehört!"rief Jack ihm gespielt empört hinterher und richtete seine Augen wieder hinüber zum Strand. Sie war ja immer noch nich fertig. br *** br Gemächlich paddelte Gibbs in einem der Beiboote zum Strand. Natürlich sah er sich in seiner Meinung was Frauen an Bord betraf, bestätigt. Aber er würde sich hüten, dass auch nur noch einmal kund zu tun. br Als das kleine Boot auf den weichen Sand des Strandes auflief, zögerte er nicht lange, kletterte heraus und ging direkt auf Ana zu. Die sammelte fröhlich weiter und sah ihn vor lauter Eifer nicht kommen. br Dementsprechend war ihre Reaktion als hinter ihr plötzlich eine Stimme ertönte. Erschrocken sprang sie ein Stück vor und wirbelte herum. br „Gibbs! Herrje!"fuhr sie ihn an, doch der alte Mann brummte nur irgendetwas umständliches und zeigte hinüber zur Pearl. br Anas Blick folgte seinem Finger und landetet auf dem Captain, der nun ganz plötzlich ganz geschäftig dabei war, das Steuerrad hin und herzudrehen. Er mochte es nämlich nicht, wenn sie ihn ansah, wen er sie ansah. Weiß der Teufel warum... br Augenrollend wandte Ana sich wieder Gibbs zu. br  
  
„Seht ihr nich, dass ich beschäftigt bin?"brummelte sie und setzte ihre Beschäftigung fort. br „Sicher ... nur wollten wir schon vor gut einer Stunde diesen Strand hier verlassen."Interessiert beobachtete Gibbs Anas Tun, versuchte aber krampfhaft nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken... br „Ich bin sofort da, Gibbs. Richte dem Captain derweil aus, dass es nicht gut ist am Steuerrad zu drehen, wenn das Schiff keine Fahrt hat ..."sie richtete sich wieder auf und deutete mit einem Nicken zur Pearl und schmunzelte. br Na toll. br Er würde das nicht mehr länger mitmachen, dachte Gibbs seufzend. Ein verrückter Captain is eine Sache. Aber wenn dann noch eine Piratin dazukam, die gerne in Rätseln sprach und scheinbar ziemlich spitzfindig war, nagte das an seinen Nerven. Und so kam er aus dem Murmeln gar nicht mehr raus als er sich umwandte und zurück zu dem Beiboot trottete, mit dem er gekommen war. Ana schickte ihm noch ein Grinsen mit auf den Weg und machte sich dann ebenfalls, nachdem sie ihre Schuhe von dem trockenden Teil des Strandes geholt hatte, ebenfalls auf den Weg zurück zum Schiff. br *** br Später am Nachmittag befand sich die Pearl wieder auf den Weiten des Ozeans und wurde von einem Captain gesteuert, der hocherhobenen Hauptes auf dem Oberdeck stand, eine Hand lässig auf das Steuerrad gelegt hatte und in der anderen eine halbvolle Flasche Rum hielt. br Und er war nicht allein da oben. Anamaria lehnte gegen die Reling und lies ihren Blick über das Wasser und den Horizont gleiten. br Um die Stille etwas zu unterbrechen und, so wie Jack hoffte, wieder ein kleines Wortgefecht zu starten, schielte er die dunkelhäutige Frau von der Seite an, spitzte kurz die Lippen und hob die Augenbrauen ein Stück. br  
  
„Was gabs da am Strand so tolles zum sammeln?"br  
  
Scheinbar in Gedanken reagierte Ana erst einige Momente später indem sie ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln zuwarf. br „Is nur so eine Angewohnheit..."erklärte sie schulternzuckend und fand, dass diese Antwort ausreichte. Der Captain erkannte dies wohl, denn er wandte sich mit einem ‚Hmhm' wieder seinem Steuerrad und dem Rum zu. Angewohnheit, also ... Nochmals schielte er kurz zu Ana. Er nahm sich vor, sie demnächst mal zu einer Flasche Rum einzuladen. Frauen hatten den Drang, gerne zu quasseln, wenn der Rum in Massen floss. Vielleicht würde er ihr dann die eine oder andere Angewohnheit entlocken können. br Ein schiefes, sogar etwas dreckiges Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er sie nun doch etwas genauer musterte und die Flasche wieder um einige Schlucke Rum erleichterte. Es wäre sicher einen Versuch wert. br  
  
So schipperte die Pearl dann über den weiten Ozean bis der Mann im Ausguck plötzlich und eher unerwartet verkündete, dass er Land erspäht hatte. Ana hatte als erste das Fernrohr in der Hand und spähte da durch in die Richtung, in die der Pirat dort oben deutete. br Eine kleine Insel. Sie bestand fast nur aus Klippen. Der kleine Strand der sich zwischen den hohen Steilwänden befand, war schätzungsweise nicht mal länger als 100 Meter. br Also widmete sie diesem Fleckchen Sand nicht weiter ihre Aufmerksamkeit und suchte die nahen Gewässer um die Insel ab. Eigentlich tat sie das einfach nur so aus Langerweile, doch sie wurde tatsächlich fündig. Ein Schiffswrack lag nicht weit von den Klippen entfernt im seichten Wasser. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen als sie nun dem Captain das Fernrohr überreichte, der schon die ganze Zeit neugierig schräg hinter ihr gestanden hatte und ihr über die Schulter spähte, um herauszufinden, was es zu sehen gab. br Er lies seine Mundwinkel kurz nach oben schnellen als er Ana das Fernrohr regelrecht aus der Hand riss und neugierig einen Blick auf das Stückchen Land warf. br Ana beobachtete amüsiert die wechselnden Ausdrück auf seinem Gesicht. Von Neugier über Verwunderung bis hin zum Tatendrang. br Ohne dass er auch nur ein Wort sagen musste, kletterte Ana behende die Treppe zum Deck hinab und schrie jeden an, den sie erwischen konnte, das Großsegel einzuholen und sich gefälligst darauf vorzubereiten, dass sie in wenigen Minuten die Pearl zum stillstand gebracht haben mussten, damit sie vor der Insel ankern konnten. br  
  
*** br Nachdem die Anker geworfen und einige Beiboote zu Wasser gelassen worden waren, paddelte die Hälfte der Crew, unter der auch der Captain, Ana, Gibbs und Cotton waren, auf die Wrackteile zu, in der Hoffnung, dort leichte, sogar sehr leichte Beute machen zu können. br Es sah ganz so aus, als wäre das Schiff, was sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Handelsschiff herausstellte, erst vorkurzem gesunken. Von Überlebenden der Crew dieses Schiffes war nichts zu sehen. Doch alle waren vorsichtig und hatten genug Waffen dabei, um sich zu verteidigen, sollte es zu einer Konfrontation kommen. br Während ein Teil der Crew beim Wrack in den Booten verweilte, machten sich der Captain und seine Gefolgschaft auf, um einen kurzen, genaueren Blick auf die Insel zu werfen. br Schnell waren sie gelandet und jeder stiefelte in verschiedene Richtungen um zu schauen, ob sich hier nicht doch noch jemand herumtrieb. br  
  
Ana hatte sich dafür entschieden, sich die Klippen genauer anzusehen. br Gut gelaunt aber dennoch vorsichtig kämpfte sie sich durch etwas Gestrüpp das den Fuss der Klippen vor neugieren Blicken zu schützen schien. br Sie hieb einige Male mit ihrem Schwert auf die widerspenstigen Sträucher ein und stand urplötzlich vor einer Steinwand. br Etwas verwirrt blinzelte sie ihr graues Gegenüber kurz an und lies dann ihren Blick nach oben schweifen. Die Klippe musste sich mehr als 100 Meter über das Land erheben, dachte Ana sich und starrte einige Augenblicke fasziniert nach oben. br Wahnsinn. br Mit einem folgenden Blick nach links und rechts wägte sie dann ihre weitere Vorgehensweise ab. Links lang war das Wasser, rechts lang sicher nur langweiliges Land, und geradeaus...? br Mit gerunzelter Stirn blinzelte Ana die kalte Steinwand vor sich an. Klar doch... pff... Dem Stirnrunzeln folgte ein Kopfschütteln und Augenrollen. Dann wandte sie sich nach rechts und wanderte etwas an der Klippe entlang bis.... br ...bis die Wand plötzlich weg war und einen schmalen Durchgang offenbarte. br Eine Höhle! Anamaria konnte ein freudiges Grinsen nicht verhehlen als sie vorsichtig, die Augen und Ohren geöffnet, durch den Eingang kletterte und sich bald in einer RIESIGEN Höhle wiederfand. Der Piratin stockte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Atem. br Whooohoo... br Mit großen Augen sah sie sich um als sie die Höhle etwas weiter betrat. In der Mitte des Gewölbes befand sich eine vertiefung in der sich sich so blaues Wasser befand, dass man meinen könnte, es wäre gefärbt und oben in einer Wand, die wohl zum Meer gerichtet war, befanden sich kleine Löcher die nur soviel Sonnenlicht hindurch liessen, dass die schmalen Strahlen auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand in tausende einzelne Farben zerfielen. Ana wusste nicht, welcher Stein diese Lichtspielereien auslösen konnte, doch im Moment schien das sowas von nebensächlich denn der Anblick dieser Höhle war fast ... br Sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht zuende bringen, denn sie merkte plötzlich dass ihre Lungen sich nach Luft sehnten. Und ausserdem rumpelte hinter ihr etwas. br Ohne zu zögern fuhr sie herum, nur um den Captain zu entdecken, der scheinbar den ganzen Eingang der Höhle gefegt haben musste, so staubig war er. br Erleichtert dass es niemand war, gegen den sie sich verteidigen musste, wandte sie sich wieder dem fantastischen Anblick der Höhle zu. br  
  
„Hier steckst du...."hörte sie es neben sich brummeln. „Ich habe doch gesagt, niemand entfernt sich aus der Sichtweite eines anderen."Jack schien die Höhle weniger zu beeindrucken, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass Ana schon wieder nicht auf ihn gehört hatte. Bloody Woman. br „Du siehst mich doch .... „ antwortete sie etwas trotzdem und kletterte weiter ins Innere der Höhle. br  
  
„Ah... jetzt... aber ... aber vorhin nich... Und das, meine Liebe, is der Punkt."Jacks kläglicher Versuch, unterstrichen mit den üblichen Gesten, sie von seinem Recht zu überzeugen, lies sie nur kurz mit den Augen rollen. br  
  
„Is ja nix passiert."br  
  
„Aye...aber vielleicht würde das mal ganz gut tun, meinst du nich... Immerhin übergehst du ständig meine Befehle."Nun schien Jack doch etwas den Blick schweifen zu lassen, denn seine letzten Worte wurden von Silbe zu Silbe leiser. br Doch im Gegensatz zu Ana riss er sich schnell wieder von dem Anblick des bunten Lichtes und den anderen schönen Dingen in der Höhle los. Von draussen erklang nämlich ein Ruf, dass die Insel menschenleer war und sie sich jetzt ans Ausplündern des Wracks machen konnte. br Er antworte mit einem ‚Aye!' und fügte schnell noch ein ‚Sind sofort da' hinzu bevor er Ana auffordernd ansah. Wenn sie jetzt nich gehorchte ... Er bereitete sich schon darauf vor, die Augen zu schmälern, als Ana nur schnell nickte und auf in zu und somit zum Ausgang kletterte. br  
  
Mit einem gefälligen Grinsen drehte sich der Piratencaptain um und wollte gerade die Höhle verlassen als Ana aufschrie. br  
  
„Ah! Stopp!"br  
  
Jack zuckte merklich zusammen, riss die Augen auf und fuhr herum. br „Was denn jetzt noch?!"Sichtlich genervt starrte er sie an. br  
  
Doch das sah Ana nicht mehr, denn sie war auf einen kleinen Felsvorsprung geklettert und wühlte in ihrer Hosentasche, förderte einen Stein hervor und platzierte diesen sorgfältig auf dem Felsen. br Sichtlich verwirrt musterte Jack sie, als sie wieder hinunter kletterte und nun tatsächlich endlich die Höhle verlassen wollte. br  
  
„Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder?!"fragte er sie, als sie an ihm vorbei stolzierte und ihn mit einem geheimnisvollen Schmunzeln beehrte. br  
  
„Angewohnheit"war was er zu hören bekam und während Jack ihr folgte, rief er sich in Erinnerung, dass die Einladung zum Rum, schon längst überfällig war. br  
  
*** br Zurück an Bord, den Bug voll mit den geplünderten Sachen vom Wrack, die sich aber nur als etwas Tabak, Leinen und Kartoffeln herausgestellt hatten, hatte sich die Pearl wieder von der Insel mit den Klippen und der Höhle entfernt und segelte bei lauem Wind dahin. br Jack hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Ana bei jeder Gelegenheit die sich ergab nach dem Grund zu fragen, warum sie einen Stein da gelassen hatte. br Aber Ana war nicht weich zu kriegen. Sie wich ihm entweder aus, indem sie irgendwas zu tun fand, was gerade wichtiger war als seine Frage zu beantworten oder sie schmunzelte ihn nur an und schwieg. Die zweite Sache nervte den Captain ziemlich und er murmelte dann immer, dass sie ja verrückt sei und so. Wenn er doch nur nich so neugierig wäre... br Selbst den Trick mit dem Rum hatte er schon angewandt. Als Ana an besagtem Abend eine ganze Flasche allein getrunken hatte, hatte er gehofft, ihr endlich ihr Geheimniss entlocken zu können. Doch diese antwortete mit einem Satz, der ihn ganz und gar nicht glücklich stimmte, sondern nur noch mehr aufbrachte. br „Alles zum passenden Augenblick"hatte sie ihm zugeflüstert, war aufgestanden und von dannen gestiefelt als hätte sie keinen Tropfen getrunken. Bloody Woman! Wenn sie so weiter machte, würde er Gibbs doch Recht geben. br  
  
Nun stand er grübelnd am Steuer und legte seine Stirn in Falten. Es wurmte ihn, dass sie Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Sicherlich hatte sie noch mehr, aber dieses eine trug sie ja schliesslich so zur Schau, dass man ja zwangläufig neugierig werden MUSSTE. br Jack lies sich verschiedene Erklärungen für die Sache mit dem Stein durch den Kopf gehen. Vielleicht legte sie Spuren? Unwillkürlich schmälerte er die Augen. Was ist, wenn sie irgendwelchen Verfolgern immer einen Stein da lies, damit sie nie ihre Spur verlieren konnten? br Angestrengt grübelnd schaute Jack in die Luft und schüttelte dann sachte den Kopf. Nein... Steine gab es schliesslich überall. Woher sollten potenzielle Verfolger wissen, dass gerade der eine Stein eine Spur von Ana war? Und diese Höhle war auch zu gut versteckt. Es wäre ein Wunder wenn sie den Stein da finden würden. Zumal sie ihn auch noch auf einen Felsvorsprung gelegt hatte. Hm... Was war es dann? br ZU verwirrend. Alles viel zu verwirrend. br Daher begrüßte der Captain Ana auch mit einem grimmigen Blick als diese hinauf zum Steuerrad kletterte. Mit einer, nein zwei Flaschen Rum in den Händen. Seine Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf. Ana, mit zwei Flaschen Rum, vollen Flaschen versteht sich. Was konnte es besseres geben. Freudig nahm er ihr eine der Flaschen ab und bedankte sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung. br  
  
„Warum so nachdenklich, Captain? Steht der Wind nich günstig?"in der Stimme der Frau klang eindeutig ein sarkastischer Unterton mit als sie ihn schmunzelnd anblinzelte. br Seine Antwort war kaum mehr als ein brummeliges Brummen. br „Ich frage mich gerade nur, wieviel Steine du da schon in deiner Hose mit dir rumträgst..."br Sein Blick huschte einmal an ihr herunter und wieder hinauf. Attacke! Irgendwann musste sie doch so genervt sein, dass sie mit der Sprache rausrückte. br  
  
Etwas verwirrt schielte Ana an sich hinunter und dann wieder zum Captain. br „Das lässt dir keine Ruhe, hm?"fragte sie gleichgültig als sie ihre Flasche entstöpselte. br  
  
Sie erhielt jedoch nur einen sehr fragenden Blick vom Captain der ihr als Antwort vollkommen reichte. br Seufzend wandte sie sich etwas von ihm ab und schaute hinaus auf einen nicht näher bestimmten Punkt am Horizont. br „Also gut ..."Noch ein Seufzen um ausdrücken, dass sie wirklich entgültig genug hatte, von der ständigen Fragerei. Er sollte wenigstens zu wissen bekommen, wie lästig er manchmal sein konnte. br „Is dir noch nie aufgefallen, dass ich das schon öfters getan habe? Einen Stein irgendwo gelassen?" War das etwa ein vorwurfsvoller Blick in ihren Augen? Jack zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und plusterte sich auf. br  
  
„Aye...klar...deshalb frage ich ja so oft, nich? Womöglich heckst du was aus... Willst deinen Captain hintergehen... hmm..." Er nickte noch bekräftigend um seinen Worten den nötigen Ernst zu verleihen. br Doch Ana konnte nur schmunzeln und wandte sich ihm zu. br  
  
„Meine Mutter sagte einst, dass die Steine am Strand ein Stück des eigenen Herzens sind."br  
  
Sichtlich verwundert über ihre Worte lies Jack seine Augenbrauen wieder hinab sinken und legte die Stirn in Falten. Aber er würde sie jetzt nicht unterbrechen. Sonst lässt sie ihn nachher noch mit der halben Geschichte im Ohr einfach stehen und er konnte erneut versuchen, den Rest aus ihr heraus zubekommen. br Ana quitterte seine gerunzelte Stirn mit einem Seufzen. Scheinbar konnte er sich den Rest nicht denken. br  
  
„Sie meinte, man solle an allen Orten, in die man sich verliebt, an denen man ein Stück seines Herzens lässt, einen Stein hinterlassen. Damit das Stückchen Herz für immer da bleibt." br Jetzt musste er es doch begreifen... Und tatsächlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er nickte verstehend. br „Aaaaaha...."br Ein kleines, klitze kleines Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen nun und Jack fragte sich, ob auf der Pearl wohl auch irgendwo ein Stein herumlag. br  
  
ENDE! 


End file.
